User talk:Sodormatchmaker
ZEM talk to me! 03:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC) TheodorexEmily Hmmm... I don't know. What I find interesting though, is that there is an Emily on Thomas and Friends and an Emily on Theodore Tugboat. ZEM talk to me! 22:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) good im doing fine i love your fanmade stories. Bulldog180 Woof!. 14:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ..... what do you mean? Bulldog180 Woof!. 14:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) paring i like theodore and emily pairing. Bulldog180 Woof!. 16:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) sure sure. Bulldog180 Woof!. 21:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Quote: Have you seen any of my fan stories? And also, are there really 7 seasins of theodore tugboat or was that a rumor? Re: Hi Yes, I have seen your stories. Would you like to read mines? Well, we haven't made the final decision on how many season there are. We should watch all 130 episode and then make that final decision. But there are really 130 episodes. And it may be 9 seasons. Who knows? Re- Hi You can find my stories on my fanfiction.net account. Molly the Valiant I love your made up stories, they are funny, LOL!!! I also think that Theodore and Emily are ment for each other. I got to ask you a weird question so please don't freak out. How would tugboats hug and kiss? I would like to see Theodore and Emily make out. I know, EEEWWWWW!!!! Oh and I have found a V-word that would fit for hank, Verve meaning enthusyastic, talented, spirited, happy and cheerful, what do you think? What is Theodore's V-word? I'm trying to find it in a big dictionary. Molly the Valiant I bet tugboat kissing would be hard to do. Anyway I saw your pictere, it's sweet. did you read about Hank's V-word idya yet? Lucky The Vice Well, thank you. I will use him in my future stories. Molly the Valiant I thught so too about how tugs would kiss and yes I would like to try working with you on fanmade stories. So what stoy are you working on right now? Molly the Valiant how do we start on that story? Molly the Valiant ok it's going to be a while but I'll let you know Molly the Valiant Well I was thinking about the story and I was wundering about this tugboat that was herd of but not seen in any episoeds, that tugboat is Molly the Vehament, she would be the next female boat to ask about the letter and she also becomes new friends with Emily and helps out finding the letter writer. What do you think? Molly the Valiant so, what are your idias for the story? Molly the Valiant lol, good idea, that makes it funny asking Dalnald. Oh and I see you are starting on Big Harbor Christmass too, cool. Molly the Valiant Um.... I think the letter should say, Dear handsome Theodore Tugboat Your eyes sparkle with happines even though when you are sad you seem to have this magic in you that I love and enjoy about you. Well... what do you think so far? Molly the Valiant Thanks. What other idias do you have in mind? Oh, what would you think Molly the Vehement should look like? Molly the Valiant Aw that is cool and sweet at the same time, great idea, but what's a barit? Molly the Valiant Ah, ok, cool, it almost looks like a painters hat. Is she bigger and stronger then George? Molly the Valiant Oh,Cool!! I wounder what George would think if he met her face to face. lol Molly the Valiant Oh..... Are you saying that I was going to write it? Oops.... I thought you were writing it and getting idea's from me. I'm so sorry, a complete misunderstanding. :( I hope you are not mad because a hate to tick other people off. I was just about to ask you how the story was. Barnacles! :( Molly the Valiant Phew.... Thank goodness that makes feel better knowing that you are not upset. :) But who's writing it and when is it due? *gulp* :( Oh and I finally figured out how to put my name here instead of the subject, I was getting tired of writing that every time I write. Duh silly me! -- 21:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) But then it does not put down my name, why the weird numbers? Molly the Valiant Well I'll try, please help me too becouse when I write a story it's very short. I'm not really good at that. :( *gulp* Molly the Valiant Ok How will the story start?--Molly the Valiant 21:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Story Then Theodore reads, Dear handsome Theodore Tugboat, your eyes sparkle with happiness even though when you are sad, you seem to have this magic in you that I love and enjoy about you. oK your turn.--Molly the Valiant 22:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Re Story LOL great idea, Then the tugboats think that mayby Molly came to the Harbor the other night and wrote the letter and then left. As she comes in ,the Dispatcher says there she is and Emily says too her self saying that no it was not her it was me. What do you think so far?--Molly the Valiant 23:02, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Re Story LOL funny! Then all of the female boats (except Emily) join in the investigation. Later at night when the search was continuing at Shipwreck rock, Molly tries to kiss Hank, Hank is then surprised. The other female boats stair at Molly and Hank in aw.--Molly the Valiant 23:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Re Story It was dark out near shipwreck rock and when they see somebody coming, it's just a shadow and Hank yells out GHOST!! Theodore says not again not another ghost at shipwreck rock and then everybody floats away as fast as their propellers can take them straight back to the Harbor. Back at shipwreck rock the shadow was really Emily and says That's odd I though I saw every female I know and Hank and Theodore over here but now they just dissapeerd...--Molly the Valiant 20:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re Story Emily is startled by the sight of Theodore and toots, and says Theodore how long have you been floating there? Theodore says long enough, then Emily says even the part about the letter? Theodore says yes and why did you tell me in the first place? Emily says I was shy to admit it....--Molly the Valiant 21:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re Story Awwww That is so sweet! Thanks for helping me, that was fun and done in two days! That was fast. Are you going to type it on your page?--Molly the Valiant 22:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Um...... Yes or No If you want me too, just say it, If not then let me know. :)--Molly the Valiant 23:14, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok I have to do something right now and I will get to it Monday. I'm glad to help, I'll do it. :) --Molly the Valiant 23:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I got the papers ready to type the story down, but do I type it on your user page with the other stories or do I just type it on mine?--Molly the Valiant 20:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok.... I'll type it on your page so the story will be with the other stories. I got two name ideas for the story. They are Theodore and the love letter and Theodore and the hunt for the secret admirer. I can't pick, can you? Unless you have a better idea.--Molly the Valiant 20:57, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the name, I'm going to type that story now and I'll let you know when I'm done. Ok? Um... wait how can I put the story on your page becouse it does not have a add option on there, like in does on the talk page. tell me.--Molly the Valiant 21:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Adding the story Um.... The page does not have a add option like the talk page does. How do you add other stuff on your user page?--Molly the Valiant 21:56, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks lol, Thanks I'll let you know when I'm finished. I'm still trying to get used to the surroundings of this website. Silly me.--Molly the Valiant 22:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Done!! Lol Thanks. I'm finally finished with the story. Let me know you have seen it and what you think. Ok? :) --Molly the Valiant 23:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok Talk to you tomarow. I got to leave but I'll be back. Tell me what you think. :) --Molly the Valiant 23:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Editing That's ok. :) Just let me know what you have changed. :) I,m glad that you think the story is good. Thanks --Molly the Valiant 20:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) The story I saw some of the things you edited. I happen to not be so perfect on writing, but thanks for helping me and your welcome for me helping you. :) --Molly the Valiant 19:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) B-Day You know what?! My Birthday is coming up on October 11th on a Sunday. I'm wondering, when is your birthday? Oh and I'm also wondering about Theodore's birthday too.--Molly the Valiant 19:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Something funny Ok, that's a long time for the next one. I gotta tell you this dream I had a few years back. I had a dream that Bedford's chain snaped agian and drifted all the way to Hawaii and when The tugboats found him, Bedford was waring a grass skirt and coconut top. HAHAHAHA LOL!!!! What do you think about that?--Molly the Valiant 20:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re weird Ya that is a bit odd. lol. You know what? Do you know of Qubo channel? I don't have it but, I just found out that Theodore Tugboat got replaced by some other show, it started last week September 15th. That makes me wanna cry. I hope Theodore tugboat comes back again soon on a lot of channels so everyone will get a chance to watch him. It happened to him before on PBS Kids. *sniff**sniff* :( --Molly the Valiant 19:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) New website I have made a new Theodore Tugboat fansite. Go check it out! http://mysite.verizon.net/resym0x9/thegreatbigharbordestiny/index.html danparker Human TT Emily goes Overbored I hear that you saw the picture LivingShadowDarkMark at Deviant art made about Emily getting stuck. Cool, I know him, He's my boyfriend. :) --Molly the Valiant 22:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) More Stories Do you have any other fan made Theodore Tugboat stories you're working on? --Molly the Valiant 19:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Wow! How wonderful! I was beginning to wonder if Theodore and Emily were ever going to get married. I like it so far. Also the Big Harbor Christmas, I think that it's totally hilarious! I love it! :D --Molly the Valiant 19:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ha! LOL, Silly Hank! hahaha! Um.... I have a very strange question. heh.....um....I was thinking that maybe some day Theodore and Emily have two baby tugboats named Theodore Jr. and Annapolis. I do not know if I spelled that right but, I'm wondering what you think of that? --Molly the Valiant 20:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) What?....... Thanks but. lol. Um.....what do you mean YOU made Emily cross? --Molly the Valiant 20:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok.... I,m still wondering about how you would get her mad. Are you pretending to be Theodore or are you actually in the Big Harbor right now? I'm confused.--Molly the Valiant 21:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) You You are really funny. What is the Big Harbor like? I want to live there because where I'm living now, I feel like a fish out of the ocean. :( I want to be happy and have fun. *sniffle* --Molly the Valiant 22:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Tuggy Stuff and Tug Dreams Ha! Cool! I have a lot of dreams too about being a tugboat and going through the adventures as Theodore has gone through like pulling a big ship for the first time and getting my V-word. I made a tugboat out of polymer clay. It supposed to look like me if I were a tugboat. I'm going to take a picture of it and put it up on my page. I'll let you know when get it on there so you could see it.--Molly the Valiant 19:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :) Thanks I,m woundering what you would look like if you were a tugboat?--Molly the Valiant 21:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Funny Guy LOL You are such a silly tugboat! I like funny tugs. :D --Molly the Valiant 21:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Lauphing Good thing I meet you. I love to laugh. A lot.--Molly the Valiant 21:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :D Cool That's neat. I hope to see you on TV some day. What would you call yourself on TV?--Molly the Valiant 21:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok I forgot to load up that image about the tugboat I made out of clay. I'll let you know when I ever do it.--Molly the Valiant 19:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Theodore's Big Adventure Alsome!! I see that you finished that story. I think that it is really cool and sweet. What a dream. :) --Molly the Valiant 19:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Your stories Are you having any trouble? Oh do you remember LivingShadowDarkMark? He saw your stories and he said they are so funny with the parts with Hank in it them. :) lol --Molly the Valiant 20:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) You seem really quiet How are you doing so far. I have not heared from you much.--Molly the Valiant 22:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Big break I was taking a break too. I don't have internet at home so I have to walk to my local library from home to get on the internet. It's about 2 miles from home. YUCK! I hate the pollution that goes around from the cars, it's sickening. I'd rather take a hike in the woods which in fact I do a lot anyway, but the library is not in the woods. *sigh* :( --Molly the Valiant 20:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh dear LOL I know. It's crrrrrrrrraaaaaaaazzzzzzzyyyyyy. But I love the wilderness. It has so many strange things and sounds, but it's nice and way cleaner then cities or traffic. :) Sometimes when I take a long walk in the forest I carry a bag with me because sometimes see some garbage here and there and I pick it up and take it home and recycle it or through in the dumpster depending on the material. It makes me mad to se careless people to careless things. :( --Molly the Valiant 20:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Nature I'm like Emily when it come to nature because I love to watch the sunrise and sunset and sometimes talk to the animals. :) --Molly the Valiant 21:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Holiday Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!!! Unless if you celebrate a different holiday, sorry. But I hope that this year is great. :) --Molly the Valiant 05:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ? You have been quiet. Is every thing alright? I haven't seen you in a while now. --Molly the Valiant 18:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:back Hi, welcome back. How's your stories going so far?--Molly the Valiant 17:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stories Well...I was thinking that since Theodore and Emily are married, that they find out that they are going to have baby tugboats. A girl named Annapolis and a boy names Theodore Jr. Theodore Jr. would look just like Theodore and Annapolis would have looks of both parents and have an orange fishing hat like Emily's. Um...... do you think that's a bit to much, or is that a good idea? lol:) --Molly the Valiant 01:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool idea. could you halp me with it? Sodormatchmaker 03:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cool Did you know you posted a message on your own talk page? :P lol Anyway I like to help, but can you help me too? Just like when we were working with the secret admirer? It seems easier that way.--Molly the Valiant 08:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome Your Welcome, so where to start? Or are you still trying to finish the Christmas one? --Molly the Valiant 19:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story Ok, I guess it could start were Theodore and Emily are pulling in a ship and suddenly Emily feels an odd feeling, Theodore gets worried and decides to finish the job while he tells Emily to go to the dry dock to find out what feeling is she feeling. Then when Emily is over at the dry dock Constance floats over and asks what's wrong and Emily explains what is going on, and later Emily finds out that she is "pregnant"!? Later Theodore find out and he is just as surprised as Emily, then the whole harbor finds out! your turn:) --Molly the Valiant 21:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story lol. After the Dispatcher freaks out, George is surprised that he's going to be an uncle. Emily tells everyone that she's due 9 months later. Then Theodore goes under Owen the Giant Oil rig to think and wonder how this could of happened, then for a moment he decided he didn't want to know and floated back to the Great Ocean dock. After Theodore got back, Hank was making funny faces and Emily said that he might make babies laugh. Theodore felt a bit jealous. your turn:) --Molly the Valiant 23:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story Theodore wants to name the baby that looks like him Theodore Jr, and Emily wants to name the baby with the orange fisher hat Annapolis. your turn--Molly the Valiant 00:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story LOL :D Then the babies saw what hank did and started to giggle. The other tugboats laughed too but Theodore was still wondering how to be a father, then Emily floats up to him and says just be your self, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father. your turn --Molly the Valiant 16:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story All the tugboats were at aww when they see Theodore talk to his cute, little son, and Emily holds Annapolis noticing that not only she looks like Emily but has the looks of Theodore as well. Emily says, aw she's beautiful. any more?--Molly the Valiant 21:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: the end lol ok:) Can you think of a name for the story?--Molly the Valiant 23:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Theodore becomes a dad Cool idea. I,m gonna work on it and let you know when I,m done. Do I put it under Theodore's big adventure?--Molly the Valiant 02:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Finished I got the story done. It's right under Theodore and the secret admirer. You might want to edit the head line because I don't know how to do that but tell me what you think about Theodore becomes a dad. :) --Molly the Valiant 19:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome Your Welcome, but what do you think?--Molly the Valiant 02:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Funny Funny I see you altered the last too stores, they are hilarious. I'm not good thinking up funny stuff like that but you are really good. Good job :)--Molly the Valiant 17:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello Well Lucy is very fun with Theodore and likes going on adventures. The only thing I can describe her. --PNR 04:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: How's it going? I'm doing fine, just been busy and I rearly get internet, I have to go to my local library to go in the internet. The first thing I think about is Theodore tugboat when I get on the internet :) lol. But how are you? --Molly the Valiant 20:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re. Re. Re. Hello Cool, I graduated from High School last year. What grade are you in? It is a wonderful feeling to get out of school. Do you dream like Theodore when you think of summertime? :) --Molly the Valiant 22:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Episode ideas Oh man.... I would love to help, but I can't think up of any ideas right now. I,m stuck. :( Are you stuck to? My brian is stuck like Digby, lol :D. Oh and this may be early but I would like to say Happy Birthday! :) I remember you saying it's in June right?--Molly the Valiant 21:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC)